


Lord Vaako

by bachaboska



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Vaako serves faithfully his new Lord Marshall but when his loyalty is questioned he finally realizes his feelings for Riddick.Or how Vaako is Vaako and Riddick is Riddick so it takes them around 9 years to realize that they are married.





	Lord Vaako

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music nor boys (and movie) are mine…if they were I’d be rich I wouldn’t live in Poland…:P


End file.
